


My Hero Academia X The Young Elites

by LostInMyOwnHome



Series: My Hero Academia X The Young Elites [1]
Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyOwnHome/pseuds/LostInMyOwnHome
Summary: Crossover of My Hero Academia and The Young Elites where some main characters switch worlds. While searching for a way to get back, they also have to adapt to the new surroundings and face many challenges





	1. Figuring things out

Crossover between My Hero Acadamia and The Young Elites. 

If you haven't read The Young Elites, do it!!!! It's a series of 3 books, and honestly probably my favorite! I LOVE how the story focuses on the anti hero and how she deals with her new found powers and whatnot. And so many things that I don't wanna spoil!! Infinity/10 recommend 

Probably spoilers for TYE in the following paragraphs

I feel like these two worlds are quite similar, so that's why I'm writing this. As I'm typing, I have nothing planned out, and only a vague idea of what I want, so this is gonna be wack lmao. I've never written anything before so idk what I'm doing??? Oh well😌

The characters will be switching worlds.  
For TYE I'm thinking: Adelina, Violetta, Raffaele, Enzo, Gemma, and Lucent  
For BNHA: Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, Tsu, Tokoyami, and Iida

But honestly? None of this is set in stone. Comment some characters you want in and I'll probably do it. Mind you, I'm gonna be shit at keeping them in character, but that's ok. This is for fun! If yall got any tips on any of this please,,,,, tell me

I'm going to start with The Young Elites. In order to have them interact nicely, it's going to have to be before The Incident with Michael. If course, I could set the story afterwards, once Adelina realizes her true potential and goes for it. That would make it more interesting I suppose, but harder to write because the rest would probably just leave her

Oop

As for My Hero Acadamia, I haven't finished watching it yet, so no set time. Most likely around Season 2, but who knows how that's gonna go lol. I might cut out Tsu or Tokoyami, but probably not because I love them. Writing a lot of characters is (probably) hard😩

As you can tell, I'm uncertain about a lot of things. This story may be a mess, but hopefully you get it

For those of you who have no idea what The Young Elites, My Hero Acadamia, or both is, this is gonna be explaining the characters powers, and other stuff. Just to make it easier for both of us

TYE

Blood Fever -> A fever that swept through the globe. Those who survived were left with marks, and in some cases powers.  
Malfetto -> Someone affected physically in the Blood Fever  
Estenzia -> The main setting, in the country Kenettra  
The Young Elites -> A group of Malfettos who have powers

Person -> Power -> Nickname

👉Adelina -> Illusions -> White Wolf  
Violetta -> Erases powers -> The Puppet Master  
Raffaele -> Can sense and find other Malfettos, manipulate emotions -> The Messanger  
Enzo -> Fire -> The Reaper  
Gemma -> Animals -> Star Theif  
Lucent -> Wind -> The Windwalker  
Michel -> Teleports Objects -> The Architect  
Magiano -> Mimic -> N/A

BNHA

UA -> School for people trying to become a professional hero

👉Midoriya -> One for All/basically really strong -> Deku  
Todoroki -> Fire and ice -> N/A  
Bakugo -> Explosion -> Ground Zero?  
Kirishima -> Hard Skin -> Red Riot  
Tsu -> Frog-like abilities -> Froppy  
Tokoyami -> Dark shadow -> Tsukuyomi  
Iida -> Engine legs/really fast -> Ingenium (2.0 lol)

If you have any questions, let me know!


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelina and the main Young Elites found themselves in another world entirely. They assume it's nothing too different from their normal, but when Raffaele wakes up, they find that's far from the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop ok first time writing let's gooo
> 
> Don't be mean if it sucks, cause I know it already will. But I'm trying and having fun and that's what matters
> 
> They'll probably be out of character, but not for long bc I am rereading the book right now and should be able to do better soon

It was Gemma's idea to follow the street cats into a portal.

It's not like she meant any harm or anything. It's just her nature to bond with animals. Part of her power allows her to understand what animals say. Whatever she heard from the cats must've been urgent, because she insisted we left right away. 

She managed to convince Enzo, our leader, into making it a mission. Michel volunteered to stay at the base, and the rest of us started on our journey. We followed the cats on foot through various tunnels and alleyways only to end up in a dead end. As we were about to turn back though, everything started shaking. 

Cracks appeared in the ground all around us and a strange, black smoke filled the air. Before we were able to react, we were all swept from our feet as a portal opened up below us. Lucent tried to use her wind powers to lift us up and out, but was too late. The smoke swallowed us whole and we were gone. My mind started to go blank. I could feel myself losing conciseness. I yelled and reached out for someone, but there was nobody. Nothing.

Gone.

...

I bolted upwards in a cold sweat. As I tried to remember what happened after we followed the cats, I pushed myself up onto my feet with a grunt. Then, I lifted my shirt with a wince to find a bit of a bruise on my torso, where I must've fallen. As I looked around, the pieces started falling into place. It was.... a trap. It must've been. Everyone else was still knocked out, strewn around what looked like the back lot of a small store. 

"Ugh... Adelina?" Violetta groaned, "What happened? Where are we?" She stood up groggily and rubbed her eyes. As she walked over to me, everyone else started to stir.

"Don't worry Violetta. We'll get out of here soon enough." I replied. As everyone got their bearings, I snuck down an alley and peered around the corner of the building. From what I could tell, we were nowhere near Kenettra. Instead of horses in the streets, there were odd metal things on wheels. Gigantic buildings blocked the horizon from view, and you almost had to look straight up to see the sky! Kenettra is the most advanced city we know, but compared to this, it seemed so much... Smaller? But Kenettra is much more beautiful. Here just seemed cold, like there was no creativity put into building this place. There were a few signs above the doorways, but it was in a language I couldn't read. A city like this would be known by all in the world, but I had never heard of it. Could it be possible, that the portal we fell into transported us into a whole different world? I decided I'd ask Raffaele what he thought later.

I turned back before anyone saw me and found the others had started talking already. I noticed Raffaele was still slumped against a wall. I'm sure he'll wake up soon.

"Ah, Adelina! Did you see anything helpful from the street?" Violetta called out, interrupting the conversation.

"Not really. This place seems to be more advanced than Kenettra though. Many of the signs on the streets are of a different language, so we may have a hard time getting around." I shot a glare at Gemma as I talked, causing her to look down in shame. As she should. This is her fault.

She spoke up before anyone else.  
"Hey guys, I'm really sorry. I had no idea there would be a portal there a- and now I feel really bad because I got us stuck here and we have no idea where we are. It's all my fault." A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. "But... I mean... If we look to the bright side, we've got this whole new advanced place to explore and take notes on, plus this could be a team bonding exercise! I'm sure we'll get back in no time!" Already back to her optimistic self. Lucent patted her back.

"Well, let's make sure you don't make the same mistake again." Enzo said, "We're still waiting for Raffaele to wake, but that doesn't mean we can't gather information. Adelina, I want you to come with me to the inside of this building. Use your illusions to make us look more local. Gemma, stay here with Raffaele. Come get us when he wakes up. Lucent, scout from the rooftops. I want you to tell us of any important surroundings."

With that, Lucent saluted and rose to the top of a building with a gust of wind. I followed Enzo out to the street, weaving an illusion of dark hair over us and made my missing eye appear normal. Thanks to Michel's training, it was easy and looked believable. Enzo pulled open the door and held it for me. Thanking him, I walked in and straight for the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The storekeep asked. He was a teenager, skin pale enough to be from Beldain. As his gaze met my face, his mouth dropped open.

I giggled. Even with my malfetto markings, I was beautiful. Cover up the missing eye and silver hair, and I was stunning. All the suitors father had talked to agreed. 

Enzo walked to beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, as if he wasn't threatening enough. I'm pretty sure the kid squeeked when he saw the muscles on Enzo.

"Where are we? And what's the date?" He rumbled. 

"M-Musutafu! Japan! It's 20XX!" (Idk the year😔) The poor kid was terrified. It felt good, his terror feeding into my power, but there was nothing else to use it for so we thanked him and left. On our way out, we bumped into Gemma, wild eyed and panicked.

"Woah! Hey, Gemma. Calm down. It's ok. Tell us what's going on." Enzo murmured reassuringly. Once her breaths started to deepen, she told.

"It's Raffaele! He woke up, and started shaking really bad! Then he threw up! I rushed over to see if I could help him but he pushed me away and yelled at me to come get you! Somethings not right Enzo! You know Raffaele never panics!"

Enzo swore under his breath and I felt myself tense up. Something was definitely not right. Enzo led the way as we rushed back to Raffaele. When we got there, he seemed to have straightened himself up a bit. Although his hair was a bit messy, and skin a bit pale, he looked pretty normal.

Enzo placed his arms on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
"Raffaele, tell me what's wrong. Right now." He said. I whistled, signaling for Lucent to come back, and focused my attention on Raffaele's words.

"Well, as you know, I am able to sense and find people with powers. For instance, I can tell Lucent is going to show up in a few seconds." Sure enough, Lucent glided down and landed next to all of us just then. "Back in our... world... I'd say 40% of the population gained powers from the blood fever. That number decreasing daily. Though I never felt it all at the same time, whatever I did feel was bearable. Here though, it's almost overwhelming. All around me, are people with abilities. Thousands of people, Enzo. We're not alone."

To be continued

My motivation sucks but hopefully soon


End file.
